The Bet
by BlackIrish88
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle are on their way to Amazon lands when a few unexpected events take place that all started with Gabrielle challenging Xena to a bet. There is heavy subtext, violence, but most of all humor
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters Xena, Gabrielle, Argo, and the entire cast just to cover my rear. This story is between two grown consensual women. If you're 18 and under or do not like loving relationships between two women then I suggest you high tail it outta here.

Subtext: Indeed

Violence: Eh just your average run of the mill wanna be thugs. Just Xena and gabi knockin some heads

Language: Gets a little saucy nothing too vile.

This is my first fan fiction story so I would be grateful to receive some Constructive criticism

The Bet

By Unbeaten Lion

Chapter 1

"Mhmm", was the only intelligible thing Xena could say as she rolled off from Gabrielle.

Gabrielle panting, "By the gods...xena...where did..you learn.. to do...that?" She looks over to her right, to only have soft sleeping sounds answering her. She chuckles to herself and rolls her eyes, "Warriors. She can fight all day and run a mile after but goes to sleep after half a candle mark of fooling around."

"I heard that," as Xena rolls to her side and kissed Gabrielle just shy of her lips, "I wasn't sleeping. I was, uh, recuperating. You know for round two." she purrs out with a flash of her teeth.

"Oh!? Is that what you call it? Sure would've fooled me. Thought you were down for the count, Miss Princess.", she said with a smirk.

Xena continued to trail kisses down her neck when she was stopped by a small hand under her chin. She look up in to vivid green eyes. Her eye brows furrow, "What? Is something wrong? You feel okay? Want me to get th-", she was interrupted by the laughing bard.

"Xena! Nothing is wrong. I'm fine. I just wanted to look in the face of the one who's addicted to me. That is all." She said as she rolled on to her side, smiling. "Good night Xena."

"But, what about round two?" Xena said in almost a child like way.

Looking into sincere forever blue eyes, "Xena, lately you haven't been able to keep you eyes or hands off my body. I love our sessions together and lately they've become sort of a ritual thing that I really shouldn't complain about but tonight I am overly satisfied with our performance. You know, I bet you couldn't touch me for a week. You'd die." "Uh oh", she thought. She hadn't meant that as a challenge knowing Xena never backed down from one. What had she gotten herself into.

"Is that so, my little bard. We will see who'll cry uncle first. I'm not the only one making advances and starting things." Xena turned away from Gabrielle, not before sporting a Cheshire grin,"Well she wont be crying uncle, my name maybe."

The next morning was bright and crisp. The sunlight was determined to find its target and it did, Gabrielle's face. With an annoyed groan, she figured it was time to get up, plus nature was calling. She crept out of bed as quietly as she could without disturbing the warrior who was sprawled about. "Guess I tired my little warrior out.", she thought as she chuckled to herself. Getting back from relieving herself she saw her lover and reveled at the sight of the beauty that was all hers. The sheet covered the sleeping woman from the waist down leaving her sculpted breast and taut stomach exposed. Xena's arm was laid protectively over her eyes to shield out the invading sun.

"She looks so peaceful when she sleeps.", she thought, placing little kisses on her warrior's face. Next thing she knew she was all hot and bothered and landed a steamy kiss on Xena's parted mouth. "Well, good morning to you too. Horny already are we?", Xena said yawning and stretching her long frame like an exotic cat."Well, uh, I", Gabrielle fumbled through her sentence, "You looked so cute sleeping that I wanted to capture the moment. Sorry, I uh, couldn't resist."

"Couldn't resist huh?", as Xena raised an eyebrow. "Remember that little bet you put me up too? Well I intend to win it.", topping it off with a devilish grin.

"XENA! You can't be serious?", said the now fully awaken bard. With hooded eyes and a low sensual voice, Xena replied coolly, "Oh, I'm very serious and I intend to win." With that settled she placed a hot, moist kiss on Gabrielle's a gaped lips and bit down enough for her lady to feel. She then proceeded to rise out of bed and made her way to the washroom.

A very stunned, very aroused Amazon Queen was left in the bed, slack-jawed as she watched her partner exit the room."Two can play this game, this means war.", she thought as she slumped down in bed, trying to conjure up a plan to get her determined lover to fail. "Afterall, a woman needs her lovin'." Xena returns from her duties with a smirk. The image of her wife's face was still fresh on her mind. Too deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice that Gabrielle had already gotten dressed and was packing up their belongings. Their next checkpoint would be Amazonia and it's a few days trip there but they were in no rush. When she finally came to her senses, she was quite puzzled.

"Gabrielle? Um Sweetie, why are you all dressed and out thing packed? Thought we were going to take it easy on the road for a bit."

Gabrielle ignored the confused, growing concerned taller woman. She continued to store items away in the saddle bags. Making sure all her scrolls and quills were in place. Fearing something is wrong or that she upset her fragile wife. Xena strides over with her long legs over to the busy woman and stops her by embracing her from behind and kissing her softly on her cheek.

She whispers into her feminine ear, "My love? Did I upset you? I was just teasing about the bet thing. I love you, you know that right?''. She grew even more worried when she didn't get a response right away.

The still silent bard turns in her consort's arms and with a mischievous spark in her eyes and a sinister grin, Xena's heart dropped. "She's playing me. What the Tartarus? I really wasnt going to drag this silly thing out", she thought. With a bit of panic in her voice, "Gabi," she said, "C-come on. I wasn't really serious. I was just messin' with ya. You're not really going to go through with is are you? Gab...(nervous chuckle) how long do you intend to keep this up? You know I have needs." As she glanced down to her lower region.

All the sly red-headed fox did was pat Xena between the leg, kissed her on her cheek and twirled around with the smirk she stole from her now speechless dumb warrior and continued her earlier task.


	2. The Bet:continued

Continuation...

_Author's notes: Thank you to all that have taken interest in my story. Inspires me to continue. If you'd like to email me about this story reach me at blackirish88 _

She peaks over her shoulder and realizes that Xena is truly in shock and is crossing her legs. "Hey! Babe, come on!" As she waves her hand in front of the twisted face, "I was giving you a taste of your own medicine. You cant be blue balling already. Its only been a night since we've fooled around."

Xena let out a grunt that the queen took for an answer. She let out a sigh and shook her head and went back to tending the saddle bags. The uncomfortable brunette eventually put on her leathers and armour. The trousers she was going to wear were not going to do well for traveling because her bulge wouldn't be able to take the constricting garment.

"Ready to head out?", she said grumpily. The bard tried extremely hard not to laugh at Xena's awkward stance. Shifting from foot to foot to east the discomfort. Xena just gave her a glare and walked bow-legged to the door, opened it and said over her shoulder, "I'll be in the stables getting Argo ready. See you in ten minutes." With that, she closed the door and tried to walk/run as fast as she could to avoid hearing her oh so adorable wife's cackle.

Finally alone in the stables. She doubled checked but yes she was alone. She hurriedly got Argo ready to go, then braced her back against a post. She started rubbing her self underneath her leather skirt. "I just need a quickie. Then I'll be good for awhile. I hope. Ugh, damn that Amazon for making me horny all to Hades!", she thought to herself. She untucked her schlong from her underwear and stroked it until it grew to it full length. She began to thrust into the air and grunt like an animal breeding with its mate. When she reached her climax she was so relieved, "Oh..Fuck! Damn...mmhmm." Her genetic essence spattered in front of her on the hay that laid on the stable floor. Putting herself back up she heard an, "Ahem" along with a tapping foot. She turned her to the sound and found herself under the gaze of an amused, slightly annoyed look of an Amazon queen/wife/bard. "You couldn't even make it a whole day with out sex or feeling yourself up could you?"

Xena's expression matched that of child that got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. In this case it was Xena's appendage that was the cookie. "But honey-", Xena tried to explain herself but Gabrielle put up her hand to save her warrior from further embarrassment.

"No, no. It's okay. I was sorta mean this morning. You know, ever since Aphrodite blessed you with a complete manhood, you've been an untamed minotaur with that thing. So", as she drew in close to the spent warrior, "that was your one freebie...got it? Or you could give up now? What!?" She looked at her wife's face, it had a cheeky grin slapped on it. Xena looked down, the bards eyes followed.

"OH! Damn you Xena! Really. You could've told me that crap was down there before I walked over. Ugh...ewww." She hurried over to lead Argo out of the stables, not waiting for the sound of her dumb, horny warrior's howling laugh. All the while sliding her foot along the hay to wipe off the substance from the bottom of her boot. "Grr...warriors."

To be continued...

I'd appreciate any feed back.

Thanks BlackIrish


	3. Chapter 3

_I know ch. 2 was short so hopefully this makes up for it. I am so stoked about the reviews and praise I've gotten. Makes me feel like a fat kid in a candy shop! Read on my friends. Let the adventure continue._

Ch. 3

Finally leaving the quiet village of Manovia. With cascading snow-capped mountains and ancient mahogany and red oaks tree dotting everywhere in and out of the habitat. It made for a breath-taking sight for those that are first timers. Even veterans such as the well-traveled warrior, couldnt ignore the grandiose wonders that the village held. Even on the road leading our the oasis was something to gawk at. Pristine meadows and thirst quenching lakes on the right and abundant, luscious farmland to the left. Filled with various crops and a menagerie of animals grazing happily. Almost made Xena want to settle down, almost. Urging Argo on, she caught up to her wife.

"Hello there my fair maiden. Would you like to ride up top my handsome" Argo snorted, "Ahem, I mean gorgeous steed?", Argo nickered in approvement. She had one eyebrow raised with a crooked grin on her face. All Gabrielle could was giggle and say,"Well I do declare. What a gentle warrior you are." With that she took the offered hand and she was gracefully seated in front of Xena, along with a girlish grin on her bright face.

Warrior, bard, and now steed, moseyed down the tree-lined road, with the wind at their backs. The tall one hoped on hope that moments like these would last a life time. At the most inconvenient time, a band of wanna be raiders strutted in to their path. All thoughts of hope and peace were gone. A rather gruff and odor bound ruffian called out to them.

"Well, well, well. Isnt this a "cute" scene boys? The warrior princess and her little wh-" He didn't get much else out after he presumably called Gabrielle that insulting name. Xena was boiling mad. There was no way to stop the beast and she was just fine with that. She launched from the saddle and landed a fist to the jaw of the dumb ass. That first blow should have been enough but she couldn't stop herself. All she saw was red and the beast was craving blood. She wanted to make him feel like shit for calling her beloved that derogatory slur. She kneed him in the ribs several times,each one breaking a rib. She knocked him to the ground and was over him continuing to land blows. Xena's eyes were wild like a crazed animal. The now unconscience should was nothing but a bloody mess before Gabrielle was able to calm the beast with her siren song. The rest of the gang ran for their lives fearing they were next on the prey list.

The soft-spoken bard only said, "Xena" once to get her attention, music to soothe the beast within her. She looked at how scared Gabrielle's expression was and followed her eyes to the heap of a human being below her. Almost unrecognizable but still alive some how. She looked at her hands, all cut and bloodied.

"Gabri...I..I-I don't know what came over me", she said with fear in her voice. The gentle bard took her shameful wife in her arms and looked into her eyes to let the warrior know that she wasnt angry with her. Disappointed, yes, but she reassured her,"Hey, honey. Look at me. Please?" The taller woman complied. "Honey, its okay. I think he just struck a nerve with you. I understand what you were feeling but you didn't have to go that far. There was no need for you to act in your anger like ou did. Okay? I still love you", as she smile warmly, "and dont worry I'm not leaving your crazy ass."

With that done, she placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Xena looked down at her smaller half. She had an expression on her face like a child that was just scolded by their mother. She reached down and embraced her in a gentle hug and said, "I'm sorry. I love you too and uh, thanks for not leaving me." The later was accompanied by a chuckle from both women.

Both turned their attention to the poor boy who was regaining conscience. He saw them, well Xena, and immediately went into panic mode. He began pleading to the wild beast to spare his pathetic life, "Please, warrior. I am sorry for calling your..." He didn't know what to call Gabrielle. He didn't want to insult them again. Gabrielle approached him slowly to try to calm him down. "Sir, its alright. She wont be laying another hand on you. Okay? Let us help you get to a healer. There's one in the next village a day away from here. We will take care of you tonight, okay."

The broken thug nodded slowly, keeping a wary eye on the now guilty warrior. They helped him up on Argo. Then at a pace comfortable enough for the injured, they searched for a place to make camp for the night.

End of ch. 3 Happy Halloween =) reviews are appreciated.

-Blackirish


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors notes: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. Work has been brutal and I am a little under the weather. However this warrior must fight on. In this chapter there is gonna be some "smexy" stuff developing. So if you're squeamish about stuff like that then I suggest you find another story that suits you better. If you've been waiting for these actions to take place then stick around, have a glass or two of your favorite alcohol beverage, and maybe a cig for later. Y'all might need it. Just sayin. Let's get her done. (sorry, my Texan came out to play)._

Ch. 4

Surprising they made good time and found a quiet, lush meadow that was close to a lake and had a nice, thick tree line that broke the wind that had suddenly gusted up. They unloaded Argo and set up camp. Xena helped the man over to an extra bedroll and looked over his injuries that she bestowed on him so kindly. _By the gods. I did all of his? I hardly remember anything that went on. _Xena was broken out of her thoughts by her ever understanding wife.

She approached the warrior with caution. She knew how she could react when startled. Gabrielle rested her soft hand on her warrior's shoulder. Giving her a reassuring look, telling her that everything was going to be alright.

Xena was glad for the mental break. She was starting to hate herself for what she had done to Cadmus. He was able to talk for a small time before he passed out on the short journey to their resting spot. She cleaned him up. Taking notes of his extensive injuries. So far he had a broken nose, broken arm, several broken ribs, and various cuts and bruises on his face. "Honestly, it could've been much worse. He could be dead," she thought. She had given Cadmus a sedative so she could splint his arm properly and set his ribs and quite frankly to give the guy some comfort for the night.

With everything all set and in place, Xena turned her attention to her beautiful wife, who made dinner and set up their bedrolls on the opposite side of the un-conscience man. She strolled over and sat next to Gabrielle and let out a rather long sigh.

"Xena, he'll be okay. Don't worry yourself. You're not good company when you get in one of your more infamous moods," she said with a chuckle, softly bumping her in the shoulder with hers. Xena could help but smile. Some how her bard was always able to break her out of her self-loathing.

Another sigh but shorter, "Gab, I'm just upset that I let myself get that angry. You would think that part of me wold be tamed by now." She said it with such defeat in her voice and sadness in her eyes.

Gabrielle chuckled. Xena raised an eyebrow. She didn't think this was a laughing matter. The bard held up her hands in protest of the look she was given. "Now my warrior. You're just that, a warrior. It's part of who you are and always will be. You felt that my character was being harmed and you needed to protect it. Quite honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way." The last phrase was said slowly while looking in to Xena's infinite blue eyes. They always seem to put her in a trance. She completely lost her frame of thought and rose to stand in front of the dark-haired woman. She couldn't stop herself if she wanted too. She knew the bet was still on. She was wishing that Xena would just give in and let her do whatever her heart desired .She kissed her princess with as much passion as her body held. Letting out a moan that was delighted to be finally free.

"Mhmm. Baby. Gabrielle." Xena had to practically peel her apparently sexually frustrated bard off her to catch her breath. She looked into sea-green that reminded her of the oceans she use to own. The blaze of passion that roared in those eyes made her smile. She decided to play along with it. "Hey, she's the one coming on to me. Might as well have some fun," she thought. She turned Gabrielle from her and wrapped her long arms around the smaller woman's waist. Planting burning kisses on her neck that made the Queen shiver and developed goosebumps. Gabrielle could feel her nipples grow and get hard.

Her skin was becoming flush with desire . Her breathing became heavy as she felt her lovers hand brush over her sensitive breast and massage the insides of her thigh. Keeping away from the area that needed attention the most.

Xena was bringing to think her devious plan was backfiring on her. All the while arousing the bard into giving up, she made herself as hard as her sword. Someone has to give up and soon. Gabrielle could feel her beloved's breathing had become just as ragged as hers and she could feel her warrior's weapon rubbing against her. That certainly didn't help her cause.

Xena had now found her way to the hot, wet area between her wife's legs. Starting to rub the dampened undergarment that kept her away from her intended goal. Gabrielle didn't care, her moan was evidence that she didn't give any fucks about the pending bet. With that all said Xena decides to open her mouth and ruin the moment, "You know, if you let me screw you, you'll lose the bet." she whispered with a deep voice full of lust. She continued to rub the Amazon's clit, making it quite hard for her to answer.

"Mhmm, Xena...Uhngh...not fair." Gabrielle had to bite her lip from keeping anything else from escaping that wouldn't help her case. She reached back and found the warrior's bulging package. Xena let out an animalistic growl and bit into her prey's neck. That act made the blonde release a sharp sigh that filled her whole body with a sexual appetite that rivaled that of a prized stallion.

Xena, panting, "I am not calling uncle."

"Neither am I", the bard grunted out through her teeth.

"It seems we've come to a stalemate, huh, sweetie?" said the unsated warrior as she eased herself on to a fallen log. She turned her gaze to her bard's face and was greeted with a disappointed look, "What?! You're the one who started everything. I was trying my hardest to be good."

"You could've stopped me sooner, ya know. Apparently it felt too good for you to do anything but enjoy it", said a very sexually deprived Queen.

By time now, Xena could barely focus on what her wife was saying because the throbbing between her legs had her undivided attention.

"Xena...Xe-Na! Are you listening to me?"

"Wh- huh. Uh yeah, it was good. Hey, okay now that we both got ourselves on a tight situation. How 'bout we watch each other finish what we started? Whatya say?" the warrior said with excitement and bounced her eyebrows up and down.

"Hmm...neither of us would lose right?" Gabrielle had every right to be leery. This wouldn't be the first time Xena had twisted her words so that Gabrielle would lose.

"Right! It's a mutual agreement. I'm ready when ever you are Amazon.'' Xena said with a wild grin.

Apparently while Gabrielle was pondering the pending treaty, Xena had all her garments off and sitting with her elbows resting on her thighs and chin in hands. All the while her member stood at attention, saluting to the Queen.

"You are really something else. Wait! Don't say it. I know, you have many skills." There was never a dull moment when "her" warrior was around,she thought as she shook her head. She opted to keep on her attire to reveal little to nothing. "Well I can see that you're rearin' to go, stud", she said as she laid on the bed rolls facing the well hung, black-haired stallion.

Gabrielle's clit throbbed each time she looked at Xena's dick. She couldn't believe how much she really missed it. It wasn't too thick. Maybe three fingers wide and probably a hand and a quarter. "Mhmm." she moaned and didnt realize that she had started rubbing herself. She couldn't believe how wet she was just from thinking about Xena's cock plowing her slick hole.

"Uhugh." Another cry of longing slipped from her dry lips as she imagined her warrior's personal sword engaging the intended target, her pussy. Slowly retrieving it only to enter her forcibly, making her grunt along with Xena's beastly sounds. At this point she was literally drooling with lust.

Xena couldn't help but stare at her bard "servicing" herself on their bedrolls. "Damn, she's still sexy. Even with clothes on. Although it wouldn't hurt a little if she showed some skin. A boob here or there would do wonders for-". Her thoughts were interrupted by a moan so sensual that her dong twitched and elongated a bit more. It _needed _attention, NOW! With every moan her wife made, the harder and faster she stroked her meat. Pre-cum made it easier for her to continue the pace she was building. Imagining her piece fitting into Gabrielle's entrance perfectly. Sliding in and out with wild sounding grunts. Thrusting her hand up and down her long, thick shaft. Ever wishing it was surrounded by the walls of her wife's vagina. Feeling the internal slickness, working like a well-oiled machine. Xena's breathing had become rough and labored as the impending act of deliverance was oh so near.

Hearing each other emit vocals of pleasure only fueled the fire in their loins. With one last mating call left, they each released their sexual build up. Xena let out a roar that would scare away any wildlife left in the woods and Gabrielle with her screaming, "OH, Fuck. XE-NA!"

They both spazed out. Xena's penis spouting an ample amount of her essence and Gabrielle arching and bucking as both their sensitive organs pulsed from the good work out. The spent bard laid there passed out, snoring with her hand still down her underwear. Xena could only chuckle at the sight as she ungracefully plopped down next to her sated blonde. She covered them both, kissing her goodnight and thanking her lucky stars that she hadn't lost the bet before she checked into dreamland.

End of Ch. 4

_Thank you to all who have taken an interest. It excites me that I have people actually reading. Let me know what you think about this story._

_BlackIrish88  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors notes: I hope you all have enjoyed the adventure so far. Don't worry, we still have a ways to go. However, I am going on a little holiday and probably wont update until I get back. Happy reading._

-BlackIrish88

The sun was just making its way to the highest point in the sky as Apollo crossed the horizon. Xena didn't stir until a cool breeze found her bare arse. Only then did she realize that Gabrielle, the snoring bard of Potedia, had wrapped herself with the fur like she was the bear it came off from. Xena shook her head in amazement, then her transparent blue eyes grew wide with embarrassment. She looked around to where Cadmus had slept to only see the bedroll, neatly folded with a scroll on top.

The raven-haired warrior let out a huge sigh of relief that he wasn't there to see her buck naked. Or so she thought. Her bladder was screaming at her to empty it, not to mention the morning wood she had to deal with. Every other body part of her was awake by now, _Might as well get up and deal with this thing, _she thought. Having a stiff rod almost every morning was one of the only draw backs to having a lower half of a man. Other than that it did have its perks (no pun intended). She did her thing and put some comfortable clothes on. She looked around to see what needed to be done. "Argo!" She kind of had forgotten about her four legged friend. She started to walk over to her reliable war horse to give her some much needed attention. She was passing the bedroll with with note on it. She picked up both items and proceeded to read the letter.

_Xena, I wanted to thank you for tending to my injuries. I realize that you could've killed me and left me for the wild animals to feed on. Tell your little blonde friend, thank you. She gives you a certain sense of calmness when she's around. Don't loose her. I am going to be on my way to the healer. Don't worry, I'll be alright. Plus, uh, after hearing the both you last night, I though it was a good idea to depart. Anyway, because of the kindness and generosity you both have shown me, had made a change in myself. I am going to aim to be a better person. So, instead of robbing and scaring unarmed villagers, I am going to help the very people that I used to harm. Again, thank you._

_Good fortunes, Cadmus._

Xena couldn't help but feel warm, then her face actually felt warm. From the embarrassment of running off the poor guy with their ambiance and escapades last night held. She face palmed herself and groaned, "Can't believe we scared the lame and sickly off. That sedative should've knocked him out for the night." She shook her head and continued to what she originally had her sights set on, Argo. Took her a minute to find the beauty of a horse. Argo was happily grazing by the river. _At least we didn't scare her away, _Xena thought. She whistled. Argo perked up her ears and headed in the direction of the call. "Hey there ol' girl. You must either be deaf or have gotten used to us by now." The horse nodded and snorted. She chuckled at the response she was given, assuming the horse was agreeing with the latter.

With her hoofed companion taken care of, she turned her attentions to her human companion, who had pretty much slept the whole day away. Xena tried to wake her up romantically by gently leaving kisses on her face and neck. The bard just unceremoniously swatted her away. "Fine, I'll try another tactic." The bronze woman stoop up straight and with a glint of mischief in her eye, proceeded to yank the blanket off her, exposing her bard in all her glory.

The Amazon Queen was none too happy with her Consort. Her swearing could attest to that, "Xena! What in the name of Hades do you think you're doing!" as she snatched back the fur with fury in her eyes. Wrapping herself up again, "You son of a bacchae, Cadmus is still-", she stopped when her, oh so beloved wife, tossed her the letter he left behind.

She read it and her eyes grew wide and her face red as all the blood in her entire body rushed to it. With a groan and a face palm, she fell back and peaked through her fingers to see Xena's crooked grin that she was famous for. She had to laugh, they both did. After they caught their breaths, Gabrielle was still bashful about the situation, "By the gods. I can't believe that we were _that_ loud. I thought he was out for the night?"

Xena snorted, "Yeah, so did I. Obviously not." Gesturing with her head towards the note that now laid by the blonde's side.

"I dunno. I guess sounding like wild beast in the night is better than beating or threatening people to leave us alone. We should just have sex in front of them instead.",the bard said in a joking manner.

Xena got a look in her eye, but before she cold open her mouth, Gabrielle shot down her raunchy idea, "Xena...I was kidding." The warrior let her shoulders slump like a kid that had just been told that they couldn't go outside to play. She looked at her wife and worked up the best pouty face she could. All the strawberry-blonde could do was smile and say, "Oh Xena, I love you, but No." She got up with the blanket still wrapped around her to go find a bush to relieve herself not before patting her warrior lovingly on the cheek.

Xena counted to ten and then with a cheeky look on her face ran after wife and snatched the fur off her. If anyone was passing through the woods that day, he or she would say they heard a wild war cry and something screeching,"XENA!"

End of Ch. 5


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors notes: Alright so I've been getting some awesome reviews that has warmed my heart. So I've decided to post this chapter before I go on my trip. I hope y'all enjoy and tell me what y'all think about this series so far. I am debating about doing a part two of this story. I don't know, maybe it's too early to ask. Leave me some feed back while I'm gone and y'all shall be rewarded._

_Carry on!  
_

The duo cleaned up the camp in a cheerful manner, each playfully picking on one another. Xena would pinch her wife's rear and run off like some love stuck school boy and Gabrielle would slap the unsuspecting warrior on her back-side.

Back on the road to Amazonia, they arrived a short time later to the little town that Cadmus had left for earlier that morning. There was nothing special about the Village. Just your standard houses and farmland. There were a few interesting shops that Gabrielle set her sights on and Xena found a tavern with her superior sense of smell, that indicated good food.

With perfect timing, her blonde wife's stomach let everyone know in an ear shot radius that it had arrived, empty and hungry. Xena snickered and the bard lightly blushed and shrugged her shoulder. "Hey, it has a mind of its own."she said nonchalantly as her consort helped her off Argo. After securing the horse to a tree with a nice patch of grass to fuel her, the odd couple entered the tavern to fill their own bellies.

As usual Xena scanned the well lighted room for the darkest corner she could find that faced the door. It's an old habit she still had and it was hard for old dogs to learn new tricks. She probably wouldn't have cared all the much if it was just her, but now a days she had someone very near and dear that was always with her. So she was constantly on the look out for impending danger that might harm her lover, companion, the other half of her soul.

She found a table far back in in the eating hall. It wasn't as dark as she would've liked, but it would have to do. The table was angled in a way that it created sort of a pocket with help from the corner of the dinning hall. Xena placed two chairs on the side of the table that faced the door. She sat her wife down then herself.

Not too much later, a man with graying hair on its sides and black on top with amber color eyes approached with grace in each step. When he arrived, he introduced himself as if her was expecting them.

"Good Afternoon ladies. I am Markos. I am the tavern owner. Y'all aren't from here so I thought I'd serve you both personally to show our great hospitality. Welcome to Carlile. How may I serve you," he finished his introduction with a grin that could charm the boots off anyone.

Xena had noticed he directed most of his attentions to her. So she quickly put on her warrior's mask and barked out orders. "We'll have today's lunch special. I'll have a pint of whatever is cold on tap and she'll have anything non-furminted."

The tavern owner didn't even flinch at the tone of her voice nor by the chilling temperature of her glare. He just smiled and bowed saying, "Right away my ladies." All the while Xena was thinking, _Boy, I sure do hope that he doesn't do anything stupid. NO! I hope that Gabrielle doesn't kill him when she realizes what he's up too._ With that thought, her eyes grew wide, fearing for the man's life. Not many people knew about Gabrielle's green-eyed monster. She becomes a totally different person when she gets jealous. It's one of _the _very few things Xena is scared off.

She was broken of her thoughts by her wife, "Hey. Mount Olympus to Xena! Hello! Where are you my love? I've been calling you for an eternity." She had a worried expression on her face.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry baby. I was, uh, thinking about the last good meal I had?" the warrior said with a wink that made Gabrielle blush and swat her consort playfully on the arm. Markos came back smoothly with two plates of roasted duck complete with a side of carrots and potatoes, and two mugs. One, a spiced ale and the other, a herbal drink that was sweetened and smelled like honeysuckle and orange blossoms.

Gabrielle's mouth watered instantly and her stomach made a statement. Most likely agreeing with its neighbor above, "Mhmm, this looks and smell delicious."

"Sure does love." said the concurring warrior. She couldn't remember the last time she was this hungry...for food that is. The Amazon tucked into her "kill" as soon as he placed the plate down. When he put the champion 's entree down, he didn't go away. Instead, he stood there with a stupid grin on his face. The same one that Joxer wears all the time. Xena was about to stuff her face until she noticed him staring at her. She held the utensils tight in her fists. She glared and growled at him, "May I help you?"

The man blinked rapidly and struggled to find any language to speak in, "Um, oh, I am sorry. I didn't mean to linger and stare. It's just that your features, your eyes. They're all so striking. Very beautiful."

With that last word, the little blonde choked on her food. It broke the tension that had build for sure, but after her consort helped her breath again, she turned her jade color eyes to the unsuspecting man. Xena saw the look in her wife's eyes, and that look meant one thing, trouble.

"Shit!" she thought as she ran her hand down her face. She knew that there was nothing she could do to save the dumb, but innocent bystander.

"Excuse me sir. What were you saying to _my_ w_ife_?" her eyes bored into his. Markos gulped and started to fidget, "Y-your wife? No, there's no way that _she_ is", he pointed to Xena who had her hand over her mouth and her eyes shifted back and forth between the two," a woman lover."

Gabrielle let out such a beastly sound from her petite frame, that it startled the guests that were in the inn's dinning room. "How stupid and closed minder are you that you have no common sense? You cant see that we're a couple?! What did you think that we were?" the bard spat out at the man.

_Good. Her temper isn't full blown...yet. Now if Markos is a smart man he wont answer and walk away. If not, he'll die where he stands, _thought the quiet warrior. Both her eyebrows were hidden under her bangs.

Unfortunately, Markos was a stupid man because he opened his mouth, "Well quite honestly, I thought you were her little sister or something," he snapped back. Xena's eyes cracked wide open at the man's comment.

"Fuck!" And before she knew it, the little Amazon lunged clear across the table. She barley had enough time to catch Gabrielle before she pounced on the idiot. Xena struggled with an angry, swearing bard, "We'll, um, be going." She grunted as the ball of fury kicked her near the family jewels. "Thanks for your hospitality." As she wrestled to get her wild Amazon out the door and to protect her "boys".

Markos stood there, petrified. The image of a crazed blonde woman charging for him full force was enough to make his life flashed before his eyes, just before blacking out.

End of Ch. 6


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's notes: I got a really good review while I was on holiday and couldn't wait to upload the next chapter. It has some surprises thrown in here and you might not like how it ends. So if you have anything to say Please don't hesitate to shoot me a message blackirish88 . Alright everyone, grab a bag of popcorn and read on! _

Just outside the tavern, a hot-blooded short woman was ranting and raving incoherently. A taller woman stood back at a safe distance, watching the smaller one. She didn't dare approach her in this state. "That pig headed waste of a man! How dare he...(mumble mumble) Should have knocked him in the -." Gabrielle was fuming.

Xena approached her cautiously, "Sweetheart?"

Gabrielle whipped around and barked at Xena, "WHAT!?" Her face red and twisted with anger. Xena actually flinched a little, taking a step back, protecting her privates. The bard saw the small movement and then her consort's face. She took in a deep breath and calmed down. She reached out to her, grasping her hand.

"I am so sorry Xena. I got so angry. Ugh!" She covered her eyes then ran her hands down her face in frustration. "I don't know why I got so upset. I've never gone after someone like that." Xena took the small hand, kissed and patted it. She paused before opening her mouth and drew in a deep breath. Held it for a bit and blew up into her bangs, "You got jealous." She said in an I-told-you-so tone, with a smirk.

The bard snatched back her hand and glared at the warrior, who was trying to keep a straight face. "Xena, I don't get jealous. I...it...he. He was all over you with his eyes! Like he's never seen a friggin' woman before! I just wanted to rip'em out and stick'em up his ass. Bastard! It's clear that we are together. Little sister my ass. I mean he thought I was your sister, Xena! How old do I look to you? " The smaller woman was waiting on her partner to answer with an expectant look and her arms crossed.

Xena didnt know if it was such a good idea to answer but if she didn't, she'd get her wife's wrath. So she tried a different tactic, sympathy and romance. She gathered her other half in her arms in a hug and spoke softly to her, "Baby, it doesn't matter how hold you look to other people or if they wonder if we're together because it's none of their damn business. All I care about is you and our little one_ (Xena placed a hand on Gabrielle's swollen stomach) _on the way. That's what my whole world consist of. I will love you forever, even after I pass on. You have my move, my heart, my soul. I'm yours for all of eternity."

Xena hugged her as tight as Gabrielle's belly would allow and kissed her tenderly with all the love in her body. They held each other for a wee bit. Gabrielle rested her head on Xena's breast plate, then she asked in a child-like way, full of innocence, talking into her chest "Do I really have a jealous streak?"

Her warrior just chuckled, lifted he precious wife's chin to look deep into aquamarine eyes and answered her, "Yes, my love, you do. It's part of who you are so don't deny it. Plus, you are very attractive when you are lunging after someone." She polished it off with a radiant smile and a wink. Gabrielle couldn't help but return he smile with the same volume.

A low growl came from the blonde woman. Both looked down and broke out in laughter. After they settled, the taller one addressed the matter, "Say how about we go find a place for tonight. We can try the tavern again. He might let us stay if you offer up an apology."

The Amazon groaned, "Eh, I guess it wouldn't kill me to try. But I swear to Zeus, Xena! If he so much as -. Wow. That quick, huh? Maybe I do have a little green-eyed monster. (sigh) Okay. Let's go." The bard slowly started the walk of shame back to the inn. The warrior followed suit, shaking her head. What was she going to do with her wife that is fisty and bold as untrained colt.

Markos saw the young woman who almost attacked him out of the corner of his eye. He ran to the door to block her way. Gabrielle was about to speak when he got in the first word, "Oh no. You're not allowed back in here, after an act like that." He had put his whole body in the entry way.

Gabrielle could feel the hairs on the back of her neck starting to stand, her hands formed into fists. Her eyes were slowly darking, his eyes grew wide with fear. Fortunately for him, the tall warrior walked up behind her expecting wife and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Honey? Have you apologized to Markos?" Gabrielle looked back and then turned to look at the obstacle in her way of food. Xena's touch had brought her back from the brink of rage, but she was still smoldering. Through gritted teeth, "Sir, I am sorry I tried to attack you. Please accept my apology. It won't happen again." She tried to smile at the end. She failed.

"See Markos. She's sorry. Do you think we could finish our meal and have a room and bath for the night?" Xena put on her best charm.

Markos dwelled on it for a minute or two. He finally gave an answered, "Well, alright. As long as you keep her away from me, we wont have any problems. I'll get your room and bath set up. Your plates are still on the table."

He stepped aside and Xena gave thanks with a smile and ushered the temperamental Amazon in. Not before Gabrielle gave him a look that would make the three-headed dog of Tartarus turn tail and run. Markos just stepped back and meshed into the door to stay out of reach. The look made him shudder.

She sat Gabrielle down and then herself. The bard's appetite sprang back full force the second her senses detected food. She tucked into the roasted duck and vegetables with gusto. Eating for two had it's advantages, then again she always ate like she was eating for a little. Her mood improved dramatically, she was smiling and laughing again.

Xena wondered how long it would last. Her wife's moods changed effortlessly like the wind. She never really knew what could set her off. That was before she became with child. Now that she had a bun in the oven, she was emotionally unstable as the weather in spring. Raining one minute, sunshine the next, then who knows, snow. Extremely unpredictable.

When their meals were finished, Markos handed Xena the key to their room and gave them directions to it. He didn't dare to be around the insane woman for no longer than her had too. They made their way to the room. Xena had noticed her wife had grown quiet. She hoped it wouldn't last all night.

The room was pretty spacious. The bed was placed under the large window that had a rather nice view of the town. The bed was actually a nice size, enough room for both of them and then some. There was a desk in the corner and a fire place across the room with a tub big enough for two. "Perfect." she thought.

Gabrielle was lost in her own thoughts. She meandered her way over to the desk and placed a few of her scrolls out and a quill. Xena had laid on the bed to test it out, "Not too shabby." she said with her arms behind her head, bouncing the bed with her hips. She looked at her companion's face and frowned.

"Baby. Hey, you okay?" She wondered what had gotten the usually chatty woman to be mute. She rose and sat on the edge of the bed facing her wife. She tried to read her face but it was blank like the walls.

She finally answered, "Yeah. I just need to write some stuff down, okay." She gave a weak smile. Xena knew what that meant; shut up and leave me alone. "Okay babe. I'm gonna go ahead and wash up. You can join me anytime." She placed a kiss on top of the blonde's head and set up the water for the bath.

The warrior slid into the tub. She let out a sound that meant she was both pleased with the temperature and feel of the water. The fire placed added the perfect lighting. The warmth of the water whisked away the strain in her muscles and relaxed her whole body. She sank in the heavenly liquid up to her neck. It dulled her senses so, that she didn't hear Gabrielle get in. She felt the water shift and she immediately sprang up to her full height, ready to fight.

Gabrielle just looked up and grinned. She was at perfect eye level with Xena's third leg. She followed the eyes of the woman sitting down and smirked back at her with a "Prideful" expression. She sat back down and looked into her wife's eyes. They were hiding something that was bothering her. She didn't want to provoke the bard, so she decided to guide the conversation around the fire and come back to it later. "I'm glad you came to join me." she addressed her queen, playing footsie with her.

"Hmm? Yeah. I saw how relaxed you looked and thought that you shouldn't have all the fun." Gabrielle gave a genuine smile.

"I was starting to get a little lonely." Some how the lanky cat was able to get on all fours and make her way over to her wife. She stopped two inches from the smaller woman's face.

Gabrielle could feel her warrior's breath flow down her neck, it gave her chills on her bare skin. The sapphire eyes had some wildness flickering in them. If it was anyone else, they'd piss themselves and run, but it had no such affect on the Amazon. She had grown to want that look to be cast upon her. It drove her mad with desire. She began to think back to the even that got her knocked up. It was hard to believe it was only eight short moons ago.

**_Fairy dust fairy dust: Fade into flash back: Fairy dust fairy dust_**

It was a cold, wet tiring day, they came across more than their fair share of troubles. The two women had found a dry cave to spend the night. The duo were both in ill-mannered moods. Xena was still trying to get used to her new "equipment" so she was frustrated and Gabrielle was frustrated because her warrior was. Xena tended to bring enough grey clouds for everyone.

"Gods dammit! Gabrielle have you seen my sharpening stone? I can't find it!" Xena yelled out to her partner.

Gabrielle just rolled her eyes, let out an exasperated sigh and trudged over to the saddlebag and proceeded to pull out the stone. She jammed it into the chest of the irritated warrior and said " You're welcome." in a sarcastic tone before sitting back down.

"Thanks" Xena grumbled back. She made her way to the fire and rhythmically started to sharpen her sword. There was a good amount of time before anyone said anything. Just the sounds of metal hitting stone and quill scratching parchment filled the cave. The bard was the first to attempt breaking the silence between them.

"Xena?"

"Hmm."

"How long are you going to be in this ridiculous mood?" The bard asked seriously.

The warrior stopped mid-stroke and glared at the woman and snarled, "Whenever I figure out what to fucking do about this!" She gestured both her hands like an arrow, pointing to her crotch. "I don't see you coming up with any solutions." She continued her repetitive task.

Gabrielle bit her lower lip to retain a giggle. _Aww, poor Xena probably need to release some pressure. Guess she has forgotten that I do have some experience with the opposite sex. _She thought.

Xena saw her face and was about to interrogate her until the bard got up and walked over. She took the warrior's sword and stone and cast them aside. Gabrielle's eyes went from a vivid green to a forest color aided by the desire to help liberate her consort's captive. She laid a kiss so carnal on Xena's lips, that the dark-haired woman let out a moan that excited her. The bard began to undress the body that she wanted to ravish. The kiss grew deeper, tongues battled for dominance, soft flesh was bitten. She got the breast plate undone and was about to strip her champion when Xena broke the kiss, "Whoa, slow down girl. Where's the fire?" With a raised eyebrow.

With an agitated sigh, the Amazon replied, "In your pants. Now shut up and let me please you the way I've been fantasizing about." With that, she pushed her warrior back and pulled off her underwear. Xena's extra tool sprang from it's keep, throbbing and pulsing as gratitude for it's freedom.

Gabrielle smiled at the sight before her. Xena on the other hand was still unsure about the whole situation. She had no idea what had gotten into her wife. She propped herself on her elbows and looked down her body to see a rod blocking her view of Gabrielle's face. She quickly got up and found a tunic to hide her soldier.

"Now, Gabrielle. We don't know what this thing is capable of." the warrior said trying to contain her junk.

The bard licked her lips unconsciously. She really didn't understand why Xena was shy about the whole ordeal. She'd been with men before, "Xena. You know damn good and well what "Its" capable of." She had gotten up and closed the gap between her and her well-endowed comrade.

Xena felt trapped and started to panic. She looked around for an escape route, it did no good. The ceiling was to low to flip over her and the mouth of the cave was behind the bard. She looked into her Amazon's eyes, they were crazed. She felt like she was being stalked. Her pulse quickened, she started to sweat. Before she knew it the hunter became the hunted.

End of Ch. 7

**_Author's notes: Anyone mad? lol. Love to hear what yall thought. Reviews and messages welcomed!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors notes: The last chapter was prelude to this one. I am not sure if some of yall didnt like it. I hope yall enjoyed it. I had a bit of writer's block with this chapter though. Remember this continues in the flashback. I'd love to hear from my readers. =) Tell me how yall like it so far, please._

_~Continued in flashback~_

Xena had unknowingly shut her eyes, backing herself towards a cave wall. It was cold on her bare bottom so she instinctively jerked forward , only to come into contact with a solid form. She peaked her eyes open and saw Gabrielle, all savaged out. She had this feral look in her eyes and her teeth bared, waiting to sink into soft flesh.

The wild Amazon pounced on Xena, pushing her into the cold, hard wall. The exposed warrior clenched her teeth at the chill. Gabrielle started an assault of nips and kisses on her prays neck and chest. She wanted to go at her with full force, but at the same-time savor the experience. Xena felt these love deposits and began to relax. This was something familiar, nothing to be frightened of. _Let's see where this leads too,_ she thought. She decided to let her bard have complete control. She dropped the tunic she was covering up with and look into her Queen's eyes.

Gabrielle had stopped her advancements and caught her lover's sapphire blue orbs. She knew right then and there that the warrior was all hers. She quickly went to work. In a mad frenzy, she stripped the champion of her leathers and herself and threw her body at Xena. They became entangled with each other, skin came into contact, igniting where ever they touched. Their lips melted into each others, hungrily tasting the flavors they each offered. White canines gripping onto delicate flesh. Sensual moans escaped Xena's throat freely. Her hands roamed all over the bard's sculpted body. To the solid back, her toned abs, and finally down to the sweet spot she'd been craving weeks for. She found the heated area very wet and the tender bud aroused. Gabrielle took in a sharp breath out of shock and pleasure. It fueled her fire even more. She spread her leg to allow easier access.

Xena advancements were rewarded, being granted permission to the bard's sacred land of pleasure. She let out of purr of satisfaction as she slid two of her long fingers into the slick folds of Gabrielle. It was like if one of Zeus' lightening bolts struck her as a wave of energy flowed through her. She pressed her Amazon closer to her, pumping her hand slowly, teasing the short-haired woman.

"Sweet Aphrodite. You feel good. You're so wet." the warrior whispered huskily into the feminine ear.

Gabrielle could only reply in whimpers and moans. The sensation that she was getting from the motions took away her ability to speak. She had wrapped her arm around Xena's neck to help supports herself. Her face was buried in her consort's chest. Kissing and feeding on the taller woman's breasts. She nosily nibbled the succulent flesh, kneading the soft mounds and rolling the puffy nipples between her fingers.

Xena had found the sensitive nub of the bard's and flicked it. The act caused her wife to fling her head and arch her back, "Oh Gods!" she exhaled. At this opportune time the warrior put her fangs to work and bit her prey on the jugular, feeling her lover's life source quicken. She pressed her thumb against the throbbing clit.

"Shi-. Xe-. Mmhmm." Gabrielle had let what she could out, none of it making sense except that she was on Mount Olympus. The sounds excited the warrior further, making her cock become more stiff and elongated.

Gabrielle wanted more, she needed more. She wanted her lover's thick rod inside her. She wanted to feel the fullness, to feel complete. Hades, she just wanted to be fucked good, "Xena." she panted. "I need you inside me."

The warrior gave her a confused look, "I am baby." she said breathless. The bard gave herself a mental face palm, "No, you dumb warrior. Your Cock! I need your cock inside me!" She said through clenched teeth to hold the moan that was trying to escape.

Many thoughts raced through Xena's mind. She didn't want to hurt the smaller woman, but she wanted to satisfy her thoroughly. She wasn't sure what her apparatus could do. It obviously has some kind of powers, noting how hungry the bard was for it. She was broken out of her resolve buy the bard, 'Xena! I need it, N-. Ughn!"

At that exact moment, the warrior locked lips with the complaining Amazon and plunged deep into the depths of the intended goal. The sensation was mind blowing, awakening the beast within her. She raised Gabrielle's leg to give her a better angle and advantage. She wanted to make sure she filled her wife to the brim. The change of the guards had begun, the warrior took over. She picked up the blonde woman and wrapped her arms around her waist. She held her tight and trusted hard and fast into the bard's opening. The sound of flesh smacking against flesh was a melody all on its own. Xena didn't quite understand what was going on, but boy did it feel good. Her wife only aided in fueling the lustful beast.

"Gabri-mmhmm..." She tried to talk but it was useless. The feeling of being inside her wife was amazing. It drove her mad with passion. She looked at her spouse's face. Her eyes were shut and mouth opened with curse words flying from it, "Fuck, Xe-. Aahh damn. Don't...Stop." This made Xena's grin wildly, showing all her pearly whites. Ideas started popping in her head. She started to walk over to their bedrolls.

Gabrielle opened her eyes at the shift in motion, she seemed disappointed, "Xe...why you stopping? Xena only replied by kissing and looking deeply into her wife's viridian color eyes. Without missing a beat, she laid her beautiful queen on he furs, never breaking the connection between their lips. The gentle warrior settled herself on top of her smaller lover, making sure she was comfortable, "Hey love, you okay?"

Sighing out of satisfaction, "Xena, this is bliss. Why did we wait so long to do this?" She moaned sensually as Xena continued her motions. She locked her warrior in with her powerful legs around the waist. She didn't want her warrior going anywhere. The raven-haired woman smiles proudly as result of her lover's sounds and the look of absolute ecstasy on her face. It got her so excited that she picked up the pace. The friction between them was almost too much for Xena, but certainly not near enough for the hungry beast.

Gabrielle was one happy bard. She never felt anything like this with anyone, not even with her short-lived husband. Nothing could compare to this. Her dark warrior hit her sensitive bud when she plowed deep inside her, making her scratch the tall one's back and scream her name, "Oh Xena! Ungh! Yeah baby, just like that!"

The animal that Xena had became was welcomed very much indeed. The moment Gabrielle raked her back with her nails, she let out a beastly growl and sank her teeth into her beauty's soft, round mounds. She could feel herself getting close to climax. It was almost like an outer body experience. She couldn't believe what was transpired. There really weren't any words adequately describe the love making affair. She's never been apart of something so beautiful and sincere. She started to tear up but held it back along with lump in her throat to keep the sobs at bay. She didn't want to alarm her lover and ruin this perfect moment. It was all or nothing, she couldn't undo the act she was about to do. No regrets.

Gabrielle was on the verge of orgasm. She could feel Xena throbbing inside of her. It was a feeling that one could only describe as absolute. She realized that there was a possibility that she could become with child. As she focused on the smells, sounds, and caresses of her and her warrior, she released all worries and fears to the heavens. She moaned out, "Xena...I'm so close. I love you."

Taking that as a signal for _everything is going to be okay, whatever happens, _Xena surrendered her essence into the body of her radiant wife, without a second thought. The act of liberation caused her to bellow out her lover's name, "Gab-ri-elle!"

*Back in the tub scene* (no fairy dust this time)

"Gabrielle? Hello?! Gab-ri-elle!" Xena beckoned her distracted Amazon back from her daydream.

Gabrielle had no idea how long she was reminiscing. So many emotions overwhelmed her, it was too much for the expecting blonde. She just broke out into a heavy sob, she couldn't help it. The petite woman covered her eyes in an attempt to hide from the alarmed warrior.

Xena was totally caught off guard. She could sense when a god was around but couldn't predict her wife's moods. _THIS, _this was not one of her many skills. She moved next to her weeping wife, in the now luke warm water, hugging her as tight as she could to transfer all the love she had for her. This seemed to work a little, so she thought, until Gabrielle snapped.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" the bard snarled.

Xena jerked back a bit, not knowing what had gotten into her unpredictable soulmate, "Did what?!" she asked timidly.

"Made...Me...Fat!" Gabrielle started the water works again. "You don't find me attractive anymore. I'm as big as a house. I bet you want to hook up with the inn keeper or one of those bar whores don't you!" by this time she was hysterical.

Xena had absolutely no control over the situation. Her bondmate was falling apart right in front of her and wasn't sure if she should pick up the pieces. "Honey. How could you ever think I'd want anyone else other than beautiful you?" she reached out to embrace the distraught bard only to be pushed away. That hurt her a bit, she frowned, face being full of confusion.

"Don't, Touch Me." the Amazon growled. Her eyes had flames in them, with no help from the one in the fire place. She got out of the tub, dried off, put on her sleeping shift, and plopped in bed with her back facing Xena.

The warrior was dumbfounded with an eyebrow raised, _What did I do this time? I thought everything was going okay. _She sighed and shook her head, _Damn pregnant Amazon and her hormones. I was getting a hard on and everything. _Xena got out and shook herself off. She usually didn't sleep with anything on but she guessed that want such a good idea for her package to be that close to a raging baccae. Frustrated and confused, she got in bed and tried to cuddle putting her arm around the bard's waist, only for it to be smacked away.

"Not tonight warrior. The bet is still on and you know what? When I win, you're going to have night changing duty for a month." the blonde blurted out.

The baffled brunette had raised both eyebrows, "Okay, what if I win?

-Silence-

Xena had pursed her lips,rolled her eyes, nodded, and mouthed "Okay". She turned over, making sure not to come into any contact with the possessed woman next to her. Back in the dog house she was, "Woof."

End of Ch. 8


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors notes: Hey there readers. I apologize in advance for the short chapter. I'm thinking there will be one or two more then the story will come to an end. Responses are welcomed!_

The next morning Gabrielle slowly stirred, she felt around the bed. At first she was alarmed because she didn't feel a warm body next to her, then she let out a sigh. The warrior was still with her crazy self, unbelievably .She scolded herself for how she acted last night. Honestly, didn't know what had pulled the trigger on her emotions. Turning to look at her consort, who was balancing on the edge of the bed, all curled up. She decided that she owed an apology for last night's berating. The bard scooted closer to her bed-mate, gently waking her, "Xena, honey?"

No answer.

She brushed dark locks from the sleeping face, setting a sweet kiss on the bare cheek.

"Mhm. Gabrielle, what is it?" the sleepy warrior croaked out. Then it dawned on her who was touching her. Her eyes bucked wide open and she jolted clean out of bed like a startled cat. "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't know I was touching you. I must've rolled in my sleep. I'm so-," Xena's frantic pleas where interrupted by soft sounds from her bard.

"Xena, hey! It's okay, calm down. About last night, "she sighed and blew into her short tresses, sitting on the edge of the bed. She reached out to the groveling warrior and helped her to her knees. Hazel-green looking into shimmering blue, "I wanted to apologize for what I said to you last night and how I treated you. I know that you love me very much." She started to get choked up," I...It's the hormones and my (sniff) back hurts all the time. I...I can't see my toes anymore. I eat constantly and fart all the ti-." She looked down through watery eyes at the form laughing. She could feel her cheeks getting rosey and hairs bristling on her neck.

Xena looked up to see lethal green eyes, she cleared her throat,"Baby, I completely understand. I was in your boots, twice, so I know how tiring and frustrating it can be." She inched closer to her fragile wife, kissed her belly that separated them and laid her head on the sphere that held life. She smiled when she felt the baby kick. She looked back up into softer moist eyes, "You mean the world to me and always will, no matter how crazy you get." Xena put on her best crooked grin.

The last remark pulled a small chuckle out of the bard, she leaned down and kissed her soul-mate, memorizing the taste and feel of her lips. Coming up for air,"Thank you."

The warrior cocked her head to the side, eyebrows furrowed, "For what?"

"For being you, my warrior in shinning armor, my best friend."

Getting up off her knees, the warrior bent over and kissed her love on top of the head, "Anytime." She turned to walk towards the door, but she was holding down her night shirt.

"Where are you going and why are you pulling...Oh." the bard answered her own question and bit her bottom lip from laughing, but it failed to hold back a smile.

"Yeah. OH! is right. I hate this, same-thing every morning, stiff as wood. Your little kisses don't help either." Xena waggled her long finger at her blushing wife. "Let me go take care of this. I'll be back so fast, you wont even miss me." She waddled over to the door and gently closed it after herself, not before shooting her bard a wink.

The round woman just shook her head. What was she going to do with her overly testosterone filled warrior? She got up slowly and stretched her back as best she could. With hands on her hips, she let one hand roam over her huge belly. She felt strong movements of the being within her. It made her heart flutter. _It's almost time, _she thought, smiling with joy. There were still at-least two days til they arrived in Amazon lands, "Better get a move on." She sighed, looking around the room, she began cleaning and packing up.


	10. Chapter 10

Shortly after Xena returned, they left the tavern in "Okay" terms, meaning on certain conditions were they allowed back. Both women, content on top of Argo, they rode at a steady pace. They wanted to cover as much ground as day light would allow. Gabriele was starting to feel pain in her lower back. She winced as her back tensed for a moment, she didn't want to alarm her warrior, so she masked the pain and smiled, settling against the trusted form behind her.

Xena detected the shift of the small frame in front of her, "You comfortable my love?" she asked, already knowing that she wasn't going to get the truth. She knows her wife well, well enough to know that child birth was so close.

"Yeah, just wanted to get closer to you. That's all." the bard lied, smiling back at her consort.

"Uh-huh." was all Xena said, accompanied by a raised eyebrow. "You've been having contractions since we left the inn back there. Why didn't you tell me?" Xena already knew why but she went ahead a played like she was hurt,

_Damn warrior, guess she isn't that dumb_, the sly bard thought. Out loud, "I'm sorry baby. I didn't want to alarm you. I wanted to enjoy it being just us, at least one more night." The bard was being sincere and the warrior knew she couldn't keep up the hurt charade anymore.

"Honey, I thought we'd had this conversation before. Hiding things from me. You know how that makes me feel. I don't understand why you keep doing this." Xena was actually a bit peeved. She really did hate it when her best friend kept things from her. Especially something so important as their child. "Gabi, sigh," she put her hand a top he bard's stomach," this, right here, you shouldn't keep me away from. We're in this together." Xena wasn't really hurt but definitely wanted to get her point across.

Gabrielle hated it when her partner scolded her. No matter how many seasons had passed since they'd been together, she always managed to make her feel like a child. "Yes Mum," she sarcastically answered. She knew how much Xena detested that.

"Whoa Argo." the warrior's voice was low and deadly. She swung off her war horse, landing without a sound. Taking Argo's reigns, she lead the small party down the dirt road. Xena was steamed and needed to calm down before she could talk to the irritating little blond.

Gabrielle, along on top, started to regret mouthing off to her warrior, who only wanted to be involved in the whole pregnancy. _I really didn't want this day to end life this. Fucking minotaur. So ready to not be pregnant anymore. _With that last thought she had a pretty strong contraction. It mad her break the silence between the duo, "Ugh, damn that ws a big one."

The warrior heard the soft comment, "We need to find a safe spot for tonight. I need to check to see how far along you are." The dark-haired woman was trying not to panic. She's delivered plenty of babies before,but this was different. This was her wife and her child, flesh and blood. She didnt want anything to go wrong, and with their luck, shit was bound to go down.

"Xena?" the blonde squeaked out.

"Hmm" Xena grunted.

"I'm sorry, again, for being a smart ass. (sigh) I just really didn't want this to be a big deal. You know, didn't want to worry you. Do you think we can make it to the Village?"

"It's alright Gabrielle and I'm not sure yet. Gotta see how open you are." Xena had found what looked like an abandoned barn. It actually wasn't too bad. Most of the roof was still intact. Xena had went in first, checking to make sure it was deserted and safe, and indeed it was. _Enough room for everyone. _She smiled. Just thinking about what was going to happen within the next few hours filled her heart with so many emotions.

The ceiling was high, even had a hay loft, four stables on each side, _Argo would think this was a palace. _The hay would suffice for now for Argo and but it would make excellent bedding That would be the lest of her worries. She sighed and straightened up and went to go fetch her wife. In the whole five minutes the warrior was gone, Gabrielle managed to get herself stuck in Argo's stirrups. She had one foot placed on a fence railing and one in the stirrup. Seeing a pregnant lady, almost doing the splits is a sight to see. Argo seemed just as miserable as the hung up bard. She snorted and shook her head, Xena did the same.

The warrior trotted over, not even attempting to hide the silly grin on her face. "So uh, you hang around here often?" as she helped the non-enthused woman down.

"Ha ha. Xena the Warrior Comedian everybody." the irritated blond muttered under her breath. She slapped Xena in the stomach as she stomped off to the bard.

"Gabri-Baby. Come on. I was just trying to lighten the mood." the warrior yelled out. "Ah, whatever. She never gets any of my jokes." Argo agreed with a nicker. The raven haired warrior chuckled and lead her old friend into the spacious bard.

Gabrielle was setting everything up, getting extra rags and warm clean blankets for the baby's arrival. Xena started a fire in a pit she made, boiling water, so they'll have fresh clean linen and clean water to bathe the new arrival. She set up the bedding on a nice pile of hay. The lanky woman laid down on the bedrolls, "This is actually pretty nice. I wonder if Gabrielle would like to settle down here?" She was deep in thought, pondering of all the things she could build. She had her arms behind her head and her leg swung other the other, bouncing her foot to some tune in her head.

"Xena? Xena?!" The bard raised her voice to no avail in getting her consort's attention. She knocked the warrior's foot off its prop.

"Hey! What's that for?" the warrior thrown out of her happy place.

"While you were off in your own world, I'm over here having pains from Hades. Would you do your healer thing already,hmm?" The Amazon was flushed and her breathing was trying to keep her from thinking about the pain.

The dark-haired women let down her guard and sympathy rolled in, "Aww, honey. I'm so sorry. I wasn't ignoring you on purpose. I was just thinking about how we could settle down her. I could fix up the place. We could have a home and raise our family here." The warrior princess reveled her dreams to her battling bard as she helped her down on the cushioned bedding.

Gabrielle looked into her consort's eyes from this familiar position. She saw how they twinkled with joy, that made her smile, "Oh sweetheart, that's be a wonderful idea, but you know my home is anywhere you are, right?

To reassure her precious wife, the warrior leaned down and kissed her lovingly. She heard her delicate partner's muffled moan. She wasn't sure if it was from pleasure or pain. She broke the kiss, ''Are you OK? Pain or did it feel good?" the warrior chuckled.

"Both." the bard sighed out, presenting a half-hearted smile.

"Alright, lets get you checked out." said the worried consort. She raised her expecting wife's legs in a bent position and spread them shoulder width. She inserted one finger then two. "Mkay, youre about half way there, honey. Your water bag hasnt broken yet, so I say we have a few hours. Did you want to try to make it to the Amazons?" Xena questioned, praying the bard would say no.

"Mhm, no. I like it here, just being us." the Queen produced a brilliant smile as her features relaxed. The bard motioned Xena for a kiss and she happily obliged. She let the kiss linger, laying next to her partner now. "You're so beautiful." whispered the warrior, brushing blond strands away from the face of innocence. They both laid on their sides, facing each other, Xena gently stroked her wife's face. She leaned in and was rewarded with the bard's soft lips.

In mere moments both women were locked in a kiss that would make Aphroditie blush. One thing lead to another and they let their hands roam all over. Xena got a handfull of Gabrielle's sensitive life giving breasts. That act made her moan aloud. It only fueled the hot crotched warrior weven more. She bit her captives ear lobe and breathlessly said, "Turn over."

The hot air from her aroused consort made her whole body tingle and sent a shiver up her spine She really didnt know what ther warrior was up too, then again she really didnt care. She even ignoreed the pains that had increased, pleasure outranked pain. She complied with her domiant half and was on all fours. Her rosey nipples erect and her bosoms swung like pendelums with the slightest of movement.

Xena looked at the offering before her, the Amazon Queen on all fours. Not many would even see an amazon much less the ruler in any stance, especially this one. This sent the warrior's desire into overdrive. She couldn't contain her animalistic side of her at bay. Her mouth watered at the sight of the dripping vulva in front of her, waiting for the throbbing stick of meat to enter. She rubbed Gabrielle's back, letting her know that everything was going to be just fine. She leaned down and sniffed her opening, then she tasted the forbidden fruit. The nectar on her tongue ignited her senses, heightening everything. Her eyes had darkened and they had a wild essence lurking about them.

When Gabrielle felt Xena's tongue make contact with her female piece, it sent a jolt through her, making her back arch and her head to be thrown back. "Zeus, what has gotten into her?" she thought. "What about the bet?" she asked in between a pant.

"I don't see you trying to stop any of this. You know you want it." the beast in the warrior was speaking now. The tone of voice could only be described as dark and sensual.

The nature of the voice did it for the bard, "Fuck the bet and fuck me!" she said with earnest.

The warrior smiled feral and said no more as she willingly complied to her wife's wishes. Screwing her bard doggy style had always had been one of her favorite positions. She remembered when she used to be fucked like this. She entered the bard slowly, half teasing, half being cautious. She was still a gentleman after all. Sure enough she picked up speed and was at a steady pace. Her bard was wetter than usual. She just accounted it for her bard secreting more fluids because she was near child birth,so she thought nothing of it. Felt quite good on her cock. "Oh shit." she growled out.

"Xe." the bard gasp.

The warrior thought nothing o her name being called out, it was a normal occurrence during their playtime.

"Xena!" Gabrielle yelled out this time.

The dark-haired warrior was too busy in her motions, pumping in and out of her wife to notice the change of urgency in her voice.

"Chakram!" the amazon grunted out. She finally got her warrior's attention who was getting carried away. Chakram was their safety word, "What?! Babe you okay? Did I hurt you?

"No...thinking my water broke." the bard said sounding disappointed.

"Great." Xena mumbled. "Just gettin' good too."

"Um, hey, you want to kindly pull out of me now?" Gabrielle suggested. Echoing, "Xena? Xena?

_Author's notes: Sorry its been awhile since I've updated. Had Thanksgiving and been busy. I hope you guys dont hate me for ending this chapter this way. If you do oh well. Send me some feed back. The next chapter might be the last and its going to have a huge twist to it. ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey! Xena! Xena, wake up!" Gabrielle was practically shaking the warrior in order to wake her up.

Xena jerked, finally coming around out of Morpheus' realm. She looked into the bard's worried eyes, her own widen. She yanked the blanket of her, feeling her loins. Satisfied when nothing but lady parts were there, she turned her attentions to the confused bard and felt her stomach. It was smooth and hard. "No baby, no cock. What a weird ass dream." the warrior thought.

Gabrielle was all sorts of perplexed and the look on her friend's face didn't help. "Xena, you okay? You were making all sorts of strange noises in your sleep. Were you having a bad dream?"

The dark warrior was still trying to make sense of it all. Her brows were crinkled and her eyes shifted side to side rapidly, she was deep in thought, trying to recall her adventures in her dreamscape. She reached out to check the bard's stomach again but was swatted away. She pulled her hand back after it being slapped and she snarled a little.

"Nuh uh warrior. That doesn't work on me, you should know that by now. Why do you keep trying to touch my stomach? You jealous?." the bard smirked.

"Uh...no. Trust me that's not it." Xena zinged back.

Gabrielle clicked her tongue at Xena's remark, "So, tell me then, why you're being all touchy feely."

Xena sighed and rubbed her temples. Maybe if she said it fast and this whole situation will end sooner than it started. She took and deep breath and rapidly explained her actions, "In my dream, you were pregnant and I..well..got you that way." She chuckled nervously when she finished.

"Come, again?" the short haired blonde had shocked expression on her face. She almost has mastered Xena's trademark eyebrow. "You care to elaborate, oh oracle?" It was more of a command than a request. Meaning no room for negotiations. She sat back on her bedroll, arms crossed, waiting patiently as she could for an explanation.

Xena faced Gabrielle, took in a deep breath and thought if she held it long enough she could pass out and not have to decipher this strange vision. She looked at the crossed Amazon, "Shit." definitely not getting out of this one. The bard's eyes flickered with impatience and pending rage. She let out the breath that betrayed her and told the tale as best she could. She didn't know how her little friend would take it. "And then you woke me up." the warrior became bashful and produced a nervous, crooked smile.

Gabrielle has a blank look on her face as she analyzed the interpretation. The warrior's heart dropped, along with her head to avoid eye contact with the pale green eyes. Then she heard soft chuckling and then an uproar of laughter. The former warlord jerked her head up to see the young woman cracking up, tears rolling down her face.

In between her cackling, "Xe...I'm s-sorry." She cleared her throat and tried to be serious. "It just that he thought of you having a ...uh guy parts and us together is a bit far-fetched and a lot funny. Could you imagine that?" She scoffs, "Us!? Together?!" Gabrielle has gotten up to pack their belongings.

_Its not that farfetched, _Xena thought to herself. Unbeknown to the battling bard, the dark warrior had been having these sorts of visions ever since she rescued Gabrielle from the ring of fire in the Norse lands.

"Plus you'd have to be in love with me to want a child with me. Betcha never thought of that." The bard kicked back, it was a harmless jibe. She was about to get an epiphany of a life time.

Xena's eyes had widen at the comment the blonde made, she swallowed hard. _It's not or never, _she thought. Without hesitation, words she never thought she'd say flowed like gentle rain down a window, "Gabrielle, I bet you never thought twice that I actually do love you, like no one else."

Gabrielle stiffened and stop what she was doing, she slowly turned around to face the delicate words. She couldn't believe where they were coming from, the face she was so familiar with was gone. No stoic warrior mask, just a vulnerable woman with transparent blue eyes, filled with love and fear. Xena continued after assuming it was safe too. The bard's face didn't show fear or disgust.

"I know I've done many deeds to make you doubt that I could ever love anyone, but I do. You." The panther like warrior moved swiftly and silently over to the smaller woman and knelt. She took one of the misleading soft hands into her own battle worn ones and kissed it.

Gabrielle couldn't believe what was happening. She was stunned. She'd been proposed to once before, but _this, this _was different. _This_ was Xena. She never kneels down for anyone.

"Gabrielle, battling bard of Potedia, my best friend, my light. I'm confessing to you my undying love that has grown in abundance for many years. It's now too much to keep hidden. I give you what no one else has been able to take away from me, my devotion, my loyalty, my heart. It's all yours, if you agree to spend the rest of your days by my side, not just as a companion, but as my lover, my soul mate, my wife." Deep blue had looked with misty green eyes, waiting for an answer, hoping the one she wanted to hear.

Neither woman spoke for what seemed like a millennium. Xena was starting to panic at the prolong silence, she started to break it, "Gabri-"

"Yes" the bard whispered as a tear trickled down her cheek.

Xena wasn't sure she heard the Amazon correctly, "Beg your pardon?" To see if Gabrielle would repeat herself.

"The answer is yes. Yes! Yes, I'll spend eternity with you!" said the chocked up blonde.

The blue eyed baby couldn't believe her ears. All her fears melted away and in one motion she swept the love of her life up in her arms. "I was hoping you would say that." she whispered in the bard's ear.

After all the warrior's emotions were laid out, it was Gabrielle's turn. "Xena." The tall woman looked down in to earthy green eyes, they were filled with so much joy and relief. The bard continued, "I never would have thought you'd love me as deeply as you do, much less profess it." She sniffled. "It's a dream come true. I never thought my prayers for true love would be answered. Maybe because I never would've bet it would be you." The bard had looked away from clear blue but returned her gaze at the last word she'd spoken.

Xena leaned in forward, close enough to feel the bard's, her bard, breath flow on her. She flashed her teeth and kissed her like her life depended on it. Breaking the kiss she whispered, "Wanna bet?"

The End?

_Who knows, love never ends, it endures forever._

_Authors notes: Well, well, well bet yall didn't see that ending coming. You mad bro? Want me to go on? Let me know by leaving some reviews. There might be a sequel in the near future._


End file.
